Firework Fun
by IamDragonFury
Summary: On a nice Summer evening, Frisk and his Monster family watch fireworks in their backyard.


Firework Fun

I know this was not the next fic I had planned, but, this came to mind and I decided that I had to write it.

Fourth of July may be over, but, where I live, people set them off well before and even after Fourth of July.

* * *

On a warm Summer evening, Frisk and his Monster family were hanging out outside, having just finished dinner, which Toriel had made on her new grill.

At the moment, Sans was showing Frisk, Asriel, and Monster Kid how to make S'mores, as Frisk had mentioned that he had never had one before. After handing out graham crackers to each of the kids, Sans then went on to marshmallow-roasting process.

"All right," Sans asked, "everyone got a marshmallow?"

"Yep." Asriel said.

"Uh huh!" Frisk said, bouncing in his seat with excitement.

"Mmhm!" Monster Kid mumbled with his metal, roasting stick in his mouth.

"Now, you hold the marshmallow out like so," the short skeleton demonstrated, holding the marshmallow just over the flames in the fire pit, "you don't wanna put it directly in the flames, it'll catch fire and scorch."

The kids all followed suit until their marshmallows were golden brown.

"Now, we take one graham crack," Sans continued, "add a little slab of chocolate, then press the marshmallow against it, then you smush it all together with the other graham cracker."

The kids followed his directions, Frisk putting Monster Kid's together and holding it for him, and when their S'mores were finally made, they took their first bites.

"Whatcha think, kiddo?" Sans asked Frisk.

"Mmn...gooey." Frisk sighed with his mouth full and face covered with melted marshmallow.

"Hey, guys!" Undyne suddenly called.

They all looked to see her holding a variety of fireworks in her hands.

"Who wants to kick off firework time with some bottle rockets?" the fish woman voiced.

"Yay!" the kids yelled.

"Do it," Frisk laughed, "do it!"

Undyne set up six empty glass bottles, placed a bottle rocket in each of them, then, using a long lighter, lit them one at a time. Everyone then watched as the bottle rockets spun into the sky, emitting sparks at they went, and burst in a display of light and color.

"He he," Toriel giggled, "how beautiful."

"Almost like magic." Asgore added.

"More, more," Frisk implored excitedly, "light more!"

Undyne obliged and set off bottle rockets until they were all gone.

"Is that all?" Asriel asked.

"Do you really think I'd go shopping for this stuff and only have _that _for you?" Undyne laughed.

She pulled out a bag full of various different fireworks.

"Grab a seat everyone." the fish woman stated firmly.

Once everyone else was sitting down, Undyne went about setting off more fireworks of all kinds; fireworks with big explosions and small ones, star-shaped explosions, willow-shaped explosions, all kinds of shapes. For the next few hours, the sky was occupied by bursts of smoke, light, and color, the loud bangs ringing in the air.

"Have you ever seen a firework show like this before, Frisk?" Asriel asked.

"My dad and I could usually see the ones from the park from our house," Frisk answered, "but, I've never been present to watch one up close."

"I'm just surprised you guys had something as cool as this!" Monster Kid said happily.

"All right, guys," Undyne announced, "get ready for the grand finale."

Everyone watched with great anticipation, especially the children.

Undyne set off one last round of fireworks, by making eight energy spears, tying a bundle of big fireworks to each one, lighting each bundle, and sending the spears into the air, where all the fireworks went off in a glorious, colorful, incendiary display.

Once it was over, Papyrus started helping Undyne throw the empty firework boxes in the fire pit.

"We have to do this again," Undyne said, "_soon_."

Papyrus threw another box into the fire pit, only for it to suddenly explode in a loud blast of silver, fiery bits, startling everyone in the yard.

"Whoops," Undyne said sheepishly, "guess I missed one."

* * *

There we go, a short one, but, I had the desire to do it, since people in my neighborhood are _still_ setting fireworks off.


End file.
